Digital motion cameras include a series of functional components including lenses, optical filters, one or more electronic image sensor arrays, electronic circuits to capture, process and store images from the image sensor array, internal or external memory devices to store and transfer image files, power supplies and a display system to preview the captured images. These components are typically highly integrated and interdependent, from each of an optical, electronics and physical perspective. Generally external lenses and power supplies may be removably carried by the camera. But the remaining components are typically permanently integrated into a main framework or housing without any practical ability to be removed and replaced. As a consequence, the performance and functionality of these cameras are limited by the least advanced component or the first component to malfunction. In addition, these cameras are not upgradeable with updated technology and must instead be replaced in their entirety in order to obtain the benefit of technological improvements in only a single component part.
Thus, notwithstanding the various digital motion camera options available in the art, there remains a need for a camera system that is fully customizable by the user, and which overcomes the limitations discussed above.